


One Sip At a Time

by guiltyp0rn



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Addiction, Body Modification, Breeding, F/M, Gangbang, Hermaphrodites, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Other, POV Second Person, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions, as dirty as the canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyp0rn/pseuds/guiltyp0rn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mareth was turning out to be quite the challenge, in a different way than you’d expected. You’d arrived with such good intentions, imagining yourself to slay monsters, be a real hero, a proper Champion. However, ever since you arrived in this cursed realm, the biggest challenges hadn’t been the fighting. Instead, every day you found it harder to keep your thoughts focused, starting with the first bottle of Incubi Draft you’d so carelessly drunk shortly after your arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sip At a Time

**Author's Note:**

> This thing really doesn't even pretend to have a plot. I'm not proud, but oh boy, do certain passages in CoC push my buttons... ;)

Mareth was turning out to be quite the challenge, in a different way than you’d expected. You’d arrived with such good intentions, imagining yourself to slay monsters, be a real hero, a proper Champion. However, ever since you arrived in this cursed realm, the biggest challenges hadn’t been the fighting. Instead, every day you found it harder to keep your thoughts focused, starting with the first bottle of Incubi Draft you’d so carelessly drunk shortly after your arrival. 

You’d always been quite happy being a woman, yet when a cock had suddenly grown from your loins, immediately erupting in an orgasm that left you trembling, it had felt better than anything you’d ever experienced before. Ever since then you’d been unable to stop yourself from touching your new appendage, stroke it to hardness every chance you got, ignoring the fact that it was clearly not human.

Your brain knew this was a bad idea, that you should do everything you could to avoid any further experiences like this. However, when the next imp you fought left behind another flask with a huge cock on the label, you had it open and were gulping down the disgusting fluid without even thinking about it. The effect was just as instantaneous as before, your dick hardening, turning into an even more demonic-looking thing that would have scared you if you weren’t so busy cumming. When it subsided, your cock looked the way it had before, purple and inhuman, but a good two inches longer as well as thicker. You still were no match, size-wise, to the imps you kept encountering, but you knew it would only take a couple more Drafts until you could compare yourself to them. 

Just the thought alone was enough to keep you hard, and it seemed as if with every drink the next one was easier, your inner voice quieter while your body’s clamoring for _more_ was louder. You also quite enjoyed Succubi Milk, loving the sensation of your breasts growing. You made sure to counter its dick-size reducing properties, no longer able to imagine not having a cock, especially once you started fucking whoever crossed your path. You also very much enjoyed being fucked, your vagina and ass stretched ever further with every encounter, since you were by far not the only one in this realm obsessed with cock size.

By the time you’d been in Mareth for a month, you were in possession of a 12-inch cock that was almost constantly hard, with tits the size of volleyballs and a 3-inch clit. You still fought demons and imps whenever possible, but the longer you stayed, the less you minded losing to them, your enjoyment of being raped almost as great as when you got to rape your victims.

Then you stumbled across the minotaurs, a group of five that were obviously spoiling for a fight. Just the sight of them with their huge erections and massive balls sent shivers through you and made your mouth water. It distracted you from fighting, and soon you found yourself with a mouthful of minotaur cock, your lips stretched obscenely around the massive head of it. You wondered what you’d have to do to get the bull-man to fuck your pussy instead, but just then he erupted and streams of thick cum hit your taste buds. You coughed and gagged, but the moment you swallowed the first glob, you were lost. There was something addictive about the salty fluid, and you found yourself drinking down what felt like a gallon of semen greedily, your thirst insatiable.

When a second minotaur pushed his cock against your lips, you grabbed it hungrily and began sucking immediately. Another cock filled your pussy, but your enjoyment of the rough fucking took second place to your ever-growing need to drink the delicious elixir straight from the source. Luckily the five bulls seemed more than happy to oblige, and by the time they were done with you, you’d swallowed so much cum from both ends, your belly was bulging. The encounter left you with two souvenirs - an insatiable thirst for minotaur cum, and a pregnancy.

It was your first time being pregnant, but as your belly swelled and your breasts started lactating, you already knew it wouldn’t be your last. You loved the feeling of carrying new life, your body becoming heavier, the hormones making you even hornier than you were before.

It was during this time that you discovered canine peppers, the consumption of which turned your demonic cock into a canine penis, complete with knot. The second one caused your balls to grow, their weight heavy between your legs, forcing you to adapt your pregnant gait even further. You greedily ate another pepper, and a second canine cock spurted from your groin, smaller than your first, but that changed with your third and fourth peppers. You also noticed your face taking on dog features and body hair growing, but you didn’t give a shit, just as you didn’t care that your brain seemed to work more slowly with every bite.

The first time you had sex with your two cocks, ramming them into both holes of a vanquished goblin, you came so much you almost blacked out, and you were pretty sure you impregnated your victim. Not that she minded, squealing and bucking against you as you knotted her and pumped her full of fertile semen. 

During your next visit to Tel’Adre you decided to visit the piercing studio and have one of your cocks pierced with a Prince Albert made from Fertite, the thought of spreading your seed turning you on to no end. You began your new mission by paying Edryn at the Wet Bitch a visit, fucking the size-queen centauress with your gigantic tool until she was a quivering mess. When you left her, the rest of the bar applauded, which you took as your due and swaggered back to your camp feeling very satisfied with yourself.

When you gave birth, it was to two baby minotaurs, who instantly climbed up your body and latched onto your lactating breasts. You came three times just from the sensation of their sucking, and you could feel their cocks hardening against your stomach, which felt so empty you already knew you wanted to get pregnant again as soon as possible. They grew very quickly, and after a few minutes they were big enough to begin fucking you, filling both your holes while continuing to suckle from their mother’s volleyball-sized tits. 

A dim part of your mind knew you should be grossed out by being fucked by your own children, but by now your corruption was so high, little issues like incest didn’t deter you at all. On the contrary, the delicious wrongness of it all only served to make you orgasm even harder, especially when your sons filled you to the brink with their young, potent minotaur cum. Afterwards, you suck both of them off, one after the other, drinking their seed greedily, feeling it refuel your addiction. Once they’d had their fill of you, your sons left you lying on the floor, cum all over your face and leaking from your body. You passed out hoping that they managed to impregnate you again, loving the thought of carrying your own grandsons, because minotaurs only begat boys on whatever female crossed their path.

When you woke you felt a gnawing hunger that could not be sated by regular food or drink. Instead you made a beeline to minotaur territory, unable to think of anything except getting your fill of their wonderful cum. Luckily you didn’t have to wait long, and you didn’t even pretend to put up a fight, simply presenting yourself for their use, an offer the huge bull-men accepted with great enthusiasm. 

Soon you found yourself with your mouth wrapped around a cock, sucking the elixir you’d been craving, while two other minotaurs managed to double-penetrate your gaping vagina. If your sons hadn’t managed to get your pregnant the day before, you were pretty sure this would do the trick, and you moaned around the cock filling your mouth, causing the minotaur to flood it with his delicious juice. His place was immediately taken by another, and another, until you were absolutely delirious, your stomach bulging from the massive amounts of cum you kept swallowing. All the while you were also getting fucked, both in your pussy and ass, and even as your cunt spasmed in climax, your cocks kept erupting in one orgasm after another from the sensation of being filled over and over.

You lost complete track of time in a haze of cum and cumming, finally passing out. You dimly felt yourself being slung over a broad shoulder, and when you came to, you discovered that the minotaurs had apparently decided to keep you around, having carried you to their village. You considered trying to flee, but your body was still sore from being fucked so thoroughly, and already you could feel the beginnings of a craving for your next hit of cum. So instead you stumbled over to the next minotaur, who simply spread his leg, allowing you access to his massive cock. Sinking to your knees, you began to suck him off, feeling strangely content when his hands came up to pet your hair encouragingly.

You had to drain the balls off no less than five bulls before your craving was sated, by which time the rest of the bull clan had gathered and begun another round of fucking, passing you around like a toy from one to the other. Your only complaint was that no one paid any attention to your cocks, but that didn’t stop you from erupting several times during the fuck marathon. Once again the minotaurs kept using you until you passed out, and the next day the cycle repeated itself, with the only difference that you needed more cum each day to keep you satisfied. All you did was suck and be fucked, only interrupted by unconsciousness as your body recovered. 

You didn’t mind at all, however, didn’t need anything else, since apparently you could go without any food or drink except for the delicious juice you got from your masters. The thick streams of cum filled you so well, you noticed you were gaining weight, and not just because you were pregnant again. Soon you could barely waddle, your stomach and boobs huge, your butt filling out, your figure not changing much even after you gave birth.

You didn’t get a break, didn’t want one, once more allowing your sons to fuck you immediately after being born and drinking their cum, the other bull-men joining in, and soon you were pregnant yet again. At some point they poured several gallons worth of Succubi Milk down your throat, and although the taste of anything that wasn’t Mino cum actively repelled you by now, you didn’t have the willpower to pull away. Quickly your cocks began to shrink until you had no cock left at all, but the taste of thick Mino cum flowing down your throat more than made up for the loss in your opinion. Instead you now had six tits, all of which were obscenely large, like balloons above your huge stomach and forever filled with milk for generations of your children. 

You got so big you could barely move and had to be manhandled by your Minotaur masters, a fate you accepted without any regret. That was your life now, you realized, an endless cycle of sucking, fucking and giving birth, and you didn’t need anything else. Someone else could be the Champion, you were too busy being a Minotaur broodmother.


End file.
